Love Blooms for Anyone
by KainUltima
Summary: The Second chapter is up! This time it's AsunaxAyaka.
1. Ako and Madoka

Mahou Sensei Negima

Love blooms for anyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Ken Akumatsu.

Ultima: Hey all, this is my first time writing a SERIOUS love fic, so please give me some support on it.

This is going to be a MadokaxAko fic and I plan to take things in a slow manner.

There is only going to be one chapter for this fic as I decided to write it all in one go.

Now without further ado, I present the only chapter of, Love Blooms for Anyone!

The morning light shone down on Mahora Academy as the sun rose into the morning sky.

The dorm rooms of Mahora academy had their windows closed and their curtains closed for the most part, but in a certain girls room, her curtain was partially split as a beam of sunlight shone down onto her face.

Ako groaned as she felt the heat from the sun shining down onto her face. She opened her eyes and squinted when she looked directly at the source of the light.

"mmm…morning already? Ugh…what time is it?" she said groggily as she turned in her bed and glanced over at her alarm clock.

With a start, Ako jumped up and nearly hit her head on the bunk above her. "NO WAY!!! Its almost eight o clock!!" she said as she leapt out of bed.

She rummaged around in her dresser before pulling out a blue, sleeveless shirt and a pair of white trunks.

"I'm going to be late for soccer practice!" she moaned, her voice filled with dread.

She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, not even a full minute later, she burst out, completely dressed and ready to go.

Pulling on her sneakers, she hopped out the door and closed it in a rush, completely forgetting to lock it.

**Pant, pant, pant **"I can't believe **Pant** my alarm didn't go off!" Ako said to herself as she ran towards the boys soccer fields as fast as she could go.

As soon as she got to the fields, she quickly put her duffel bag next to one of the bleachers and pulled out her clipboard with the boys' stats on it.

"Ok, I'm here. Let's start practice!" Ako said cheerfully as the boys all nodded and took off for the field.

Madoka Kugimiya gave a sigh as she stretched her arms up to the sky. "Today's such a good day." She said calmly as she glanced up to the clear blue sky.

"It sure is, I'm glad that the weather was decent for cheerleading practice today." Misa said as she layed down and stretched out on the grass near the dorms.

"I know what you mean, I hate practicing when it's too hot." Shiina said before she also layed down next to Misa and sighed.

Just then, they saw Ako go running past in a hurry with her duffel bag for soccer. Madoka giggled, "I take it she overslept today?" she asked no one in particular as the other two giggled.

"Looks that way." Misa said before turning back to look at the sky.

The three of them just layed there and watched the clouds in the sky, none of them talking or making any effort to move.

Soon after, they all drifted off to sleep, one after another.

Ako sighed as she put her clipboard away and the boys all walked off towards the locker rooms to change.

Ako looked up and saw one of the boys coming towards her, it was Akurei Koroso. He was their star player and to most he seemed like a great guy.

He had short brown hair and dark yellow eyes. He had a semi-athletic body, (not bulged like one of those weightlifters) and he had on currently one of the boys school gym cloths.

They were red shorts with a white shirt and red sneakers. He walked right up to her and gave a slight bow. "Ako-chan, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight." He said coolly as he smiled at her.

Ako seemed to blush for a minute before turning to the side. "Uh…w-well…w-what I m-mean is...sure." she answered.

Akurei grinned before turning away and giving her a small wave, "Cool. See ya at eight!" he said before running off.

"Eeeeeh!? Eight?!" Ako cried out as she just realized he forced the time on her.

"That's in three hours…" she sighed before turning and heading back for the dorms.

The cheerleaders sighed as they looked around at the scenery. They hadn't moved from their previous spot and had just awoken recently.

"I can't believe we slept that long..." Madoka sighed as she stood up.

"Yeah, but its good to rest now and then!" Shiina said happily as she stretched as she stood up.

Misa then saw Ako come walking back, looking slightly nervous and with a defeated look on her face.

Curious, the three girls got up and ran over to Ako. "Ako? What's wrong?" Misa asked as she stood next to Ako.

"I have a date tonight, but it was kinda forced on me." She said with a sigh.

The girls smiled but also sweatdropped at her predicament. "Well...would you feel better if one of us came with you to make sure nothing happens?" Madoka asked.

Ako looked up and smiled, "You would do that for me?" she asked as a small blush crept up on her face.

Unknown to Ako, but she had started to develop secret feelings for Madoka.

The cheerleader had somehow won her way into Ako's heart and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

The same was for Madoka, except she knew full well about it and was trying her best to deny it.

She loved Ako, but was too bullheaded to admit it for fear her friends would start to hate her.

"Of course she will, any of us would!" Shiina cut in with a huge grin as she wrapped her arms around Madoka and Misa, pulling them into a group hug.

Ako breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much!" she said with a smile.

-Ako's room-

The cheerleaders were helping Ako pick out an outfit for her date. The chosen outfit was a white blouse with a blue skirt and white sandals that matched her shirt.

Ako fidgeted slightly with a blush on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great!" Shiina commented. "Fantastic!" Misa said. "Absolutely beautiful." Madoka added as they all smiled when her blush deepened.

"T-thank you all." Ako said as she smiled happily. "Now then, shall we get going?" Madoka said as she pulled on a boys dorm coat and a black cap to cover her hair.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The cheerleading trio quickly hid while Ako answered the door.

"Ah, Akurei-san! Good to see you!" Ako said as she gave him a formal bow.

He grinned a slight cheesy grin before rubbing the back of his head, "Don't use the san part, you don't need to be so formal." He said as he grabbed her hand and drug her out the door.

She didn't even get to close the door as he drug her away off to the City for their date.

Madoka quickly darted off after them while Misa and Shiina closed the door and then sat on the couch.

"I hope it goes well." Misa said as Shiina turned on the T.V. "Me too." Shiina added as she sat back down.

-Mahora City-

Akurei took Ako to a fancy restaurant called Bridges. It was a five star restaurant and he apparently had reservations for the both of them.

"You didn't have to do this for me." Ako said flustered at all the attention she was receiving.

"Anything's good enough for you." Rei said as he pulled her seat out for her.

She sat down and watched as he sat across from her as a waiter came over to their table.

"Good evening, tonight we have a special on the prime rib and curry, order one get a second free. We also take special orders for your convenience in case you are allergic to something." The waiter said as he handed them two menus.

"We'll have the special." Rei said as he handed back the menus. "And to start off we'll have some water."

"Very well sir." The waiter said as he walked off. Ako smiled softly, so far this was going great and it seemed like he really was trying to impress her.

Madoka was watching from a table that was a good distance across the restaurant and was next to a decorative bush that was placed by her table.

A different waiter came over and handed her a menu. "Good evening sir. What can I do for you tonight?" he asked.

'Kugi' looked at the menu and ordered 'himself' a beef bowl with a side of curry.

With that taken care of, 'Kugi' resumed watching Ako and Rei from a distance as 'he' waited for 'his' food to arrive.

-45 minutes later-

The food was great and Rei seemed to be intent on watching her. Ako was uncomfortable with him watching her every move with a seductive grin on his face.

"So…" he began. Ako looked up at him, "What do you wanna do now?" he asked in an suave voice.

Ako gulped and shook her head. "I'm not sure…" she said. In reality, she wanted to go home and get away from him, but she wouldn't dare say that to someone. She was too kindhearted for that.

Rei grinned as he grabbed her hand, "Lets go to the movies." He said as he grabbed her hand and drug her off, not even bothering to leave a tip for the waiter, let alone pay the bill.

Madoka saw them leaving and quickly dropped some money on the table as she ran up and paid for her food quickly.

She didn't hear where they were going but it was fairly easy to follow them as Ako was clumsily walking behind him, making their progress slow.

When the got to the movies, they entered it and went into theatre four. It was playing a romance called The Lake House.

Madoka had managed to get into the same theatre as them and got a seat in the back somewhat where she could keep an eye on them.

However it was proving a bit difficult to watch them and the show at the same time as Madoka kept getting caught up in the shows story.

Rei had decided to try his luck and put an arm around Ako. She tensed up slightly when she found out what he was doing and blushed.

"Rei…stop it." She said as she moved away from him. Rei scowled and pulled his arm back while muttering, 'damn bitch' under his breath.

Ako didn't hear him and neither did Madoka, and it was good for him that she didn't, otherwise she would have marched down their and castrated him.

However, that didn't change the fact she saw what he did to Ako and it enraged her.

'How dare he lay a hand on my Ako-chan…' she muttered under her breath. The couple next to her had seen what Rei did and assumed that Madoka really was a guy.

The woman next to Madoka tapped her shoulder and smiled at her, "I'm glad your very protective of her. Not many guys would watch out for their girls like that." The woman told Madoka, making her blush at the comment.

Before the show could even end, Rei got other ideas and grabbed Ako's arm. "Lets go. This show's boring." He said as he drug her away, despite her protests.

Madoka growled in anger as the couple next to her shook their head. "Go get her" the man said as he pumped a fist to the air.

With a nod, Madoka took off after them again and found out where he was taking her.

He had drug her to a dark alley and had her up against the wall. He was groping her and trying his best to kiss her all over but she was struggling against him.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled at her as he kissed her on the lips, she pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

In anger, he pulled his arm back and backhanded Ako. "You dirty bitch!" he yelled at her.

This was the last straw as Madoka came running in and pulled her right arm back and as hard as she could, punched Rei in the face.

Rei stumbled a bit before regaining his senses. "You bastard!" he yelled before he tackled Madoka to the ground and began to punch her repeatedly.

Right as it seemed they would both get beaten by this guy, five figures ran in and forced Rei to the ground before beating the crap out of him.

Madoka couldn't see clearly and didn't know who her savior was, let alone if she wasn't about to suffer a worse fate by these new figures.

"W-what now…" was all she muttered before blacking out.

-Girls Dorm-

Ako awoke with a start as she suddenly began to look around in a panic.

"Calm down Ako!" Akira said as she made her friend lie back down before putting a cold cloth to her head.

"What happened?" Ako asked as she looked up at Akira.

"That guy tried to rape you, so Madoka went charging in and attacked him. However, she wasn't strong enough to fight him and got beat up."

Ako's eyes widened as she tried to sit up again. "But calm down, Madoka called Shiina and Misa before she left the restaurant and had them inform us of what was going on. So that's why the five of us came to help you."

Ako blinked. "The five of you?" she asked. Akira nodded.

"Yeah, me, Makie, Yuuna, Shiina and Misa all attacked that guy and left him in the alley after he beat up Madoka. She's fine now and is resting."

Ako sighed with relief that everything was over. Akira smiled softly as she stood up.

"Were leaving now, Madoka is on the couch so both of you get some rest, ok?" She said as Ako nodded.

With that, the five of them left the room and went back to their respective rooms.

Ako got up slowly and went into the living room where she found Madoka quietly laying on the couch.

She walked over slowly, then knelt down next to her. With a smile on her face she watched Madoka for a bit as she blushed lightly.

Madoka suddenly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Ako. "Hey…how are you doing?" she asked her friend.

"I should be asking you that." Ako said as a tear fell down her face.

"Don't worry about me. I just did what anyone would have done." Madoka said as she had a small blush on her face.

"Thank you for always protecting me." Ako said as more tears fell down her face.

Madoka smiled as she put an arm behind Ako's head. "Thank you for letting me be your protector and being your friend." She said as the their lips suddenly met each others.

Misa and Shiina smiled as they watched from a crack in the door and slowly went back to their own room.

Despite everything, it all turned out great for all of them.

Ultima-kun: And that's the end of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a bit of difficulty writing it, but I thought it turned out pretty well.

Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for other pairings, please tell me and I MAY just add on to this fic with other stories of other characters.


	2. Asuna and Ayaka

Love Blooms for Anyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima!. Akamatsu does.

Chapter 2: Asuna and Ayaka.

Ultima-kun: Hey all. Ultima here with the second chapter to this fic. I know it's been awhile, but what can I say? Procrastination with actually getting a job, then going to college can get in the way. But thankfully I'll be getting back to writing.

Another reason this chapter is taking awhile is I know hardly anything about Ayaka. After doing a quick look through of her profile and how she behaves. I've come to the conclusion that her personality is going to be hard for me to write out.

She's usually serious most of the time, but when around Asuna it changes to a superior rival thing, then around Negi, she turns into a love struck fool. Now I'll tell you right now, crazy I may be, but in touch with emotions I am not. Writing them out is hard enough for me. To actually go in and try to alter her personality slightly is not something I believe I can do easily.

But then again, writing in itself can be a puzzle. Hopefully I can write this out as believable as possible.

Now then, on with the fic!

It was a chilly morning on the campus of Mahora. Most of the students were dressing with either thicker coats or scarves or longer stockings. Winter was arriving quickly and it wasn't looking to be a good one.

It had snowed the previous day but the snow had melted already. It was a surprise to all around and needless to say, everyone was taking precautions to make sure they stayed warm.

Heaters were brought out, tea was becoming more common to drink and extra clothing were just some of the sights seen around. For Asuna Kagurazaka, this was a particularly bad time.

Not only would the sun be setting sooner and rising later, but that meant with her job, she would be delivering papers when it was still dark and really cold. Much like today really. The poor girl had forgotten all about dressing warm today thanks to her sleep induced state and it wasn't until she made it to work that she remembered everything.

But still, as bullheaded as she was, she wasn't about to back out of doing her work and went about her deliveries in her normal attire, which was her school uniform covered in a jacket.

The poor girls' legs were so cold, she thought they were going to go numb. They hurt to be running as she was, but she knew that if she stopped the cold and stinging on her legs would only get worse.

As she was running, she passed by one of her classmates on the way to school early. Ayaka Yukihiro was not a real fan of the cold by any means, so she wanted to get to class early so she could warm up and change into her uniform.

She was almost to class when she caught sight of Asuna. The girl was running around in this weather in only her uniform!? Unbelievable! She wouldn't stand for it and immediately made her way towards the redhead.

Asuna didn't even notice Ayaka till it was too late and had run smack dab into her. This sent the two of them to the ground in a small heap with Asuna lying on top of Ayaka. "Wha-? Class Rep? What are you doing here?" Asuna asked as she tried to get up from on top of Ayaka.

"ME?! What about you?! Next time watch where you're going!" She said as she tried to stand up as well. After the two managed to regain their balance, Ayaka let out a small huff of air.

"Seriously, what were you thinking going out like that?" Ayaka said when she pointed towards Asuna's legs, which were now visibly shaking from the cold. Asuna had the decency to blush. "Well….I kinda forgot about the weather." She started.

Ayaka simply shook her head and sighed. Go figure, only Asuna could do something so forgetful. Quickly pulling her arms into her jacket, Ayaka began to suddenly move back and forth a bit.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Asuna asked as she was slightly disturbed at what Ayaka was doing. Without warning, Ayaka's jacket suddenly opened and she held out the pants she was wearing just a bit ago.

"EH!?" Asuna replied at the offer. "Take them. I'll see you at school later." Ayaka said as she forcefully pushed the garments into Asuna's arms and left without another word.

Asuna was stumped on her part. She didn't really understand what had just happened, other than Ayaka gave her some clothing. Without another word, she quickly put the pants on and let out a small sigh at how warm they felt on her.

"Thanks Class Rep." She said quietly as she watched Ayaka's retreating form. Without another word, she went back to her deliveries.

-An hour later-

Asuna walked through the main doors of the school building and felt the warm embrace of the heaters over her body. Stopping for a bit, she held her arms out to the side and let the heat envelop her body.

After standing there for a bit, she went inside and made her way towards her classroom. Upon entering, she noticed that the room was in its usual uproar with everyone talking to each other.

With the occasional wave and "Good morning" from her friends, she made her way towards her desk and took off her jacket and the pants she had borrowed. She quickly looked up and noticed that Ayaka was just turning away from her.

With a slight shrug, she went over to the class rep and held out the folded apparel. "Thanks a lot Class Rep." She said as Ayaka took them back from her. "Oh Asuna please, call me Ayaka." Thus creating a small shockwave of silence to go throughout the class.

Everyone suddenly looked over towards the two and Asuna would have probably turned red from the attention had she not been so shocked. Ayaka however, was not so oblivious and quickly regained her composure.

"I mean really, you're way to formal with everyone. You need to cut back a bit." Ayaka said with a teasing tone in her voice. She was hoping beyond hope that Asuna would react to her comment. She wasn't disappointed.

"What do you mean cut back? What I call people is my business!" she remarked back towards Ayaka. Thankfully this started them up on one of their "daily bouts" and bets were quickly being made with everyone over who would win their scrap.

But before the two could go at it, Negi walked into the room and everybody calmed down. Surprisingly to everyone, even Ayaka calmed down. "Okay everyone. Please get your books out and go to page 78." Negi said as he began class for that day.

-After classes were done-

Asuna couldn't figure it out! Ayaka had asked her to call her by name instead of title, and to top things off, she didn't try to hit on Negi all during class! Something big was up. Asuna was sure of it.

There had to be some kind of motive. She was sick? Maybe she was kidnapped and replaced by a clone? Or maybe she finally got over Negi? Yeah right. If that ever happened then she would marry into a wealthy family.

Deciding that she would check into it after school was done for the day, she silently went back to doing her own work for once. Despite her concentrating on her work for once, she still somehow managed to fail the assignment.

-After Classes were done-

Asuna was heading towards the locker rooms to see if she could borrow some warmer cloths from her classmates for the trip home when she suddenly saw Ayaka leaning against one of the walls outside the locker rooms with her arms behind her and her eyes closed.

"Uh…Class R-I mean…Ayaka. What are you doing here?" Asuna asked as she walked closer to the blonde haired girl. Ayaka looked at Asuna with teary eyes that made Asuna suddenly stop in shock. What happened? Why was Ayaka crying?

"Asuna. There's something I have to tell you." Ayaka said as she stopped leaning against the wall. Her hands were still behind her though. "Sure, what's up?" Asuna asked, feeling slightly uneasy about this situation.

"This whole time, I've been living a lie." She started out. "You're not a real blonde?" Asuna asked as her eyes widened in shock. "You baka! Yes I'm a real blonde!" Ayaka said before she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"What I mean is. My feelings for Negi-sensei…they're nothing more than a ruse to get your attention." Ayaka said, as she looked Asuna in the eye. Said girl was now very confused. "So…you're not a pedophile and you only pretended to be one to get noticed…by me of all people? Why?" This situation was not something Asuna was expecting to hear about when Ayaka said she needed to talk.

In fact, she thought someone had hurt her or something else with how she was acting. But this, this was completely out of the blue. "You see Asuna. Ever since I'd first met you, I knew there was something about you that caught my attention. I just couldn't figure it out until only a few years ago."

Ayaka then had a far away look in her eye as she went on to explain. "All this time, I had to hide my feelings because I was worried of what others would think. But now…now I simply don't care. I can't hold these feelings back anymore!" Ayaka said as her voice began to rise.

Asuna was now slightly worried. "Wait…Ayaka what do you…" but she never got to finish as Ayaka had firmly planted her lips on Asuna's. It took the girl a bit to register what was happening, but by then, Ayaka had already broken the kiss.

"Asuna Kagurazaka." Ayaka said as she finally brought her arms in front of her and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" She asked as she presented the ring in front of her. Asuna was immediately breath taken by the beauty of it. It was a gold ring with a beautiful ruby rose on it.

Asuna couldn't object after everything that Ayaka had just told her. She had never felt so happy to hear something like that in her whole life, even if these words were coming from another girl, which was her best friend since childhood.

"Okay. But I don't want anyone to know about it right away." Asuna said, trying to regain some of her former attitude. Ayaka smiled as she slipped the ring on Asuna's finger. She wouldn't have her any other way.

That's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I've had little time to write as it is and because of that my writing hasn't gotten any better.

Any who, the next chapter is ChaoxSetsuna.

Remember to review and see ya next time!


End file.
